time to say goodbye
by raineyg123
Summary: Tris and Tobias are broken up. it is three months after insurgent and Tris feels like she has nothing to live for,so she tries to jump over the chasm. told from mulitple point of veiws. my first fanfic. i don't own anything but the plot all characters belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tris's P.O.V

Three months. That's how longs it has been, although it seems like years. just three months. That when every thing went down hill and hasn't stopped since. Three months ago I figured out that my mother's mother wasn't Edith Prior but Amanda Ritter and that she willingly forgot her past, her family, and her home. I have changed since then, but who couldn't after seeing everything I've seen? We have all changed, but apparently my new self wasn't good enough for Tobias. He broke up with me two months ago because "I'm too reckless and don't care about life," he was wrong, but he's not anymore. I cared about life when he was there beside me but now I have nothing to live for. He doesn't even know what he meant, means to me, he's probably already got another girlfriend who's prettier and nicer than I ever was. There was never a short supply of girls willing to go out with him, let's just say he's a ten on the hot-o-meter. But now what? I have no parent's and a brother who betrayed me. I have no one. That is what has brought me to where I'm standing today.

I think about all of these things as I hear the powerful churning of the chasm just one step away from being my final resting point. I think of Al and how I thought him a coward after he jumped, but now I feel more compassion towards him. I wonder what he was thinking about when he was in this very position, just moments before he jumped and ended his life for good. I think of my mother, my father, Caleb, and lastly I think of Tobias or four to me now I guess since I no longer mean anything to him. He won't miss me. No one will. That is the last thing I think before I close my eyes, take a shaky breath and take one small step that sends me over the chasm.

Tobias's P.O.V

I wake up in a cold sweat… again. And I think of Tris which just causes more pain. I was dreaming about her again and this time was worse than usual she was trapped in a glass box and I couldn't get to her. It wouldn't be that bad but than Eric appeared in the box with Tris, he stared hitting her in the face and stomach and rib's, I'm sure there would be awful bruises afterward. I start hitting the box hoping I could break it. Eric see's my struggle and laughs then puts his full attention on Tris as he pins her against the wall and fits his lips to hers. He's not gentle, he forces her mouth open and she cries out, looking at me, pleading for me to help her. This puts me in a frenzy I break my fingers and toes trying to get in the box, get to Tris. Again no success and Eric takes to sucking on her neck. I wake up right as he pulls out a gun and blows off her head. Let's just say I haven't slept through the night in a long, long time. Two months to be precise. That when I broke up with her, trust me I didn't want to, you have no idea how much it kills me inside to not feel her warm lips pressed against my own, but it was for her own good. After she saw the video she wasn't the same she did crazy things with no thought about her safety. She became distant to me and I decided we needed to take some time so she could find herself again. I tried to help her, I really did, but in the end I realized she would need to help herself, so I told her we just needed to take some time apart. It was the biggest mistake of my life; I spend every second of every day regretting it. She's probably already over me off with some other guy. No, I can't afford to think like that I'm going to get her back, I am!

I won't be able to sleep with thoughts of that awful dream still fresh in my mind, so I quickly slip into a tight black t-shirt and black pants. I'm planning on going to the chasm. It helps me think, hearing the roar of the water sooths me. I start on my way to the chasm when I see a small, feminine figure walking ahead of me. Tris, I could tell her apart from anyone. I'm about to leave her be when I suddenly get curios about where she is planning on going at three in the morning. So, I do something that I'm not proud of, and very well know is creepy, but I'm worried about her. What else could I do? I follow her. Apparently, we have the same destination in mind because she slowly makes her way to the chasm; I follow at a distance as not to alarm her of my presents. When I turn the corner I realize she's is stepping over the railing to the waters below her. WHAT IS SHE DOING? She can't honestly be thinking about killing herself can she? No, the Tris I know would never do that, she to brave and to strong for that, she is! But before I can even grasp the thought I see her start to take a step towards the edge, the step that just might take her life. I don't have time to think I just act. I run as fast and I can to where she is, by the time I'm almost there she finishes her step and starts to fall. I can't lose her, I can't! I get there just in time to grab her hand before she tumbles into the deadly water.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, sadly:( but please R&R! Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Tris's P.O.V

I close my eyes and take a step forward, preparing for the impact that will cause my death. I close my eyes and silently apologize for my cowardice. Yet before I even fall a foot someone grabs my arm. At first I'm startled, I mean, who wouldn't be? I'm about to plummet to my death then all of a sudden I basically get my armed ripped out of my socket! After I get over my confusion, I relized that I was relieved. I guess I'm not really ready to die. I'm gently pulled over the railing and back on to solid ground where I find my self face to face with Tobias… an angry Tobias. He opens his mouth as if to yell something vile at me but before he can mutter a word I just snap. I mean total mental breakdown. Tears start to spill over my eyes uncontrollably and Tobias just looks at me, shocked for a moment. I collapse onto the ground and hide my face not wanting him to see me like this, not wanting to see myself like this.

He kneels down beside my and whispers " what in the world were you thinking!" he says it in a shaky voice that sounds like he might just brake down to which I don't understand considering he was the one who broke up with me.

"what are you even doing here?" I manage to mumble between my sobs.

"what am I doing here? What are you doing here Tris, I can't believe you!" now he seems to get over me crying and his voice becomes hard and cold.

I start to calm myself down and he looks sort of relieved that I'm not sobbing anymore.

"what"s so hard to believe I'm tired of life, I was trying to solve my problems on my own, before I was interrupted."

"you are better than this Tris! You can't just run away from your problems, the Tris I knew would never do that" now I'm angry to. The Tris he knew! Well I guess when you dump someone they change you idiot is what I'm tempted to say. But decide against it

"well I'm not the Tris you knew now am i?" and with that I get up to leave but he grabs my wrist again, gently this time.

" Tris?" he says "look at me" it was more of an order than a question but I find my self obeying against my own will. When I turn around a spare tear seems to find it's way out and I quickly wipe it away, but the gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Tobias, and his gaze softens.

"can we just talk about this?" he says in a more gentle tone

"what' I say with a sniffle. Uhhh I hate him seeing me this weak!"is there to talk about?"

"Just come back to my place, we can get something to eat and talk, ok"

I don't think I can talk but I want someone to be with so I silently nod my head in agreement

"ok, lets go" he states as he leads me back to my apartment.

Tobias's P.O.V

I can't believe I just saved Tris's life. I mean it is something I've done before and so has she but it has always been from other people. I never thought I would have to save her from herself. Now I feel even worse about braking up with her, and I really hope that I didn't cause this. We walk back to my apartment in silence but I'm just relieved she isn't crying, she's alive and she agreed to come so I can make sure she will never try any thing like that again. We reach my apartment and I fiddle in my pocket in search for the key, than feel stupid relizing I didn't lock the door. I open the door for her and she walks into the apartment easily walking into the living room considering she's been here about a million times. I feel another pang of guilt and pain thinking that she hasn't been here for over two months and enjoy the look of her sitting on my couch. I'm just kind of enjoying the thought when I'm brought back to reality by Tris coughing.

"so" I say as I sit on the couch, not to close to her because I don't want to scare her away but I wish I was sitting much closer.

"do you want to tell me what happened tonight?" I say in an instructor voice trying to calm myself as well as her down

"you were there you know just as well as I do what happened tonight" she says ovoisly annoyed by my instructor mode so I turn it off and decide to jus be my self

"Tris" I say

"I was just done, ok? I didn't want to hurt anymore and I knew no one would miss me, so why bother?"

I'm taken back by her words. Does she honestly think that I wouldn't miss her? Because she is seriously mistaken. If she died tonight I would have thrown myself over the chasm right after her.

I think I would scare her if I tell her this so instead I say "you can't honestly believe that. You have Christina and Uriah and you will always have me," realizing a little too late what I just said. Now the dreaded subject of our break up will have to come up. I don't want talk about it but if it will bring her back into my arms I'll do anything.

"Always have you? Ha!" she says looking at her feet "that not what I remember you telling me 2 months ago" at this she looks up and I see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Tris, I'm so sorry" I scoot over and hug her not as a romantic thing but more as a friendly thing. She stiffens at my touch but soon she relaxes into my embrace. It takes all of my will power not to pull her back and fit my lips onto hers, especially when I think about the dream I had tonight. I'm not aloud to do that anymore, I wish I could.

Tris's P.O.V

"Tris, I'm so sorry" he whispers then he hugs me and it feels amazing but I can't let it feel amazing I have to get over him. I do. I still don't think it's will take him very long to get over me he's probably just being nice. That's what friends do for each other. When did we become friends? Oh who cares?

I pull back and say "I have to go"

"You need to get some sleep, you can take the bed I'll be fine on the couch,"

"It's fine, I can jus…"

"Tris," he says cutting me off "just go to bed"

I walk into the bedroom as a response and pull back the covers as I slip between them. I think back on the nights events and than decide I don't want to think about it. I just inhale his scent and it slowly takes over my brain as I fall into sleep.

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! GIVE ME IDEAS BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING, SO HELP! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! And blazinglizard09 I like your idea but I think I'm going to incorporate it later on, give me more ideas! Thanks! Once again, I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. And soooo sorry for taking forever to update but I was really busy with Christmas and all. Anyways, hope you guys had happy holidays! R&R hope it's good.**

Chapter three

Tris's P.O.V

I wake up and lay in bed for a few minutes not opening my eyes wishing for sleep to take me back into its grasp. When my attempts for more sleep fail I finally give in and open my eyes to the world and see the words "fear god alone," BAM. It hits me like a wall of bricks, the memory of last night and why I'm here, in Tobias's bed. Oh my gosh I can't believed it's all real, now I wish more than ever I could just go back to sleep and maybe never wake up again so I don't have to face Tobias. I wish that he would never have had to see me so weak, I don't want to be thought of as weak. I now know just how weak I am, and I am certainly not proud of it. Yet I'm also relieved that he was there to catch me when I fall, I don't know what brought him to me, and I guess you could call it fate or just pure luck. What ever it was I'm thankful. The thought that if he weren't there I wouldn't be here, Beatrice Prior would no longer exist; I would just be a fading memory in a few people's minds. With that I slowly rise myself from the bed, wiping sleep from my eyes, and walk out of the bedroom to see Tobias still fitfully sleeping on the couch. I think about raising him, he wouldn't mind especially since he seems to be having a nightmare. For a moment I let my mind wonder about his nightmare, could it be about me. No, I silently scold myself. He broke up with you, idiot! He doesn't care anymore. I try to banish the thought but find my self wishing, praying, that maybe he does still care. I tip toe over to him silently, which isn't that hard since I'm so light, and give him the lightest kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you" I mumble so it's barely audible. And with that I walk to the door and leave his apartment.

Tobias's P.O.V

Another nightmare haunts my mind tonight, about Tris, of course. It's just like the rest Tris getting harmed in some way shape or form and I am just helplessly watching. Even though they are all similar it never gets easier to watch. If anything it gets more difficult, I find myself terrified of sleep and hardly getting any.

This one was me tied to a chair while I watch Marcus go up to Tris pull of his belt whispers the words "this is for your own good," and whip her with a cruel smile on his face. Over and over and over he hits her. I find myself screaming for him to stop but by now Tris is already unconscious on the floor but he just keeps going. Over and over and over.

I jolt up and fall off of the couch with a thump. Hoping I didn't wake Tris up I get up stretching my sore muscles from the hard sofa all night. I slowly, quietly creep over to the bedroom door and peek into the room. It's empty. Panic starts to crawl up my spine. Where is Tris? I'm sure she didn't leave last night because I only fell asleep not even an hour ago, to worried to sleep. So she must have left recently, she couldn't have done anything to drastic in that amount of time, could she? With that I'm out the door, running to the chasm, hoping with all of my heart that she didn't try anything again and that I won't be to late if she did. I arrive at my destination panting and see no sign of Tris, which can either be good or bad. I look over the railing, and seeing nothing. Only then do I let out the breath I've been holding. My mind is now so relieved but also confused. Where is Tris? And why did she leave with out telling me? I think about all of the possible places she could go. I decide on Christina's and start running there, not quit as desperate but still worried about her and where she is. I won't rest until I find her. I reach Chris's in record time and beat on the door a few times than give myself a chance to catch my breath. The door opens to soon for her to have just woken up and I feel hopeful. She sees my face and heavy sighs

"I'm receiving a lot of visitors," she mumbles "for only seven in the morning, doesn't anyone sleep anymore?" before I can get out a response she widens the door to show Tris sitting on her couch with a stricken expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she questions "how did you know where to find me?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried that's all" I respond keeping my face neutral. And I love you and the thought of loosing you just about tears me apart, is my honest response, but I know I can't say that now. No matter how much I may want to, it's to soon and Christina standing right here. I look over at Chris who looks confused, obviously she didn't know about the fact that Tris slept over at my apartment last night or the events before the whole sleeping in my room thing.

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't want to wake you and I had to tell Christina something," she lies. She is an awful liar. I look back at Christina who looks even more confused now.

"Okay well I guess I'll be going than" I respond as I turn around. I guess I'll be going than? When did I become so formal? It pains me to walk away but I know she's safe with Christina now.

Tris's P.O.V

Christina closes the door and I catch one last glimpse of Tobias before the doors completely closed. She turns to me with an excited expression on her face

"You slept at Four's apartment last night! In his bed!" Chris squeals at me " ohmygosh! Why didn't you tell me? Are you 2 back together?" she says all of this in about a two second period of time. A normal person wouldn't have been able to tell what she said, but I've been hanging out with her for far too long.

"Yes, I did sleep in his bed but," Chris cuts me off

"I was ri-"she starts but doesn't finish

"NO! Christina he wasn't in the bed with me," her face drops into sad expression "he took the couch, and we're not back together. He doesn't even like me anymore. Okay?"

"Why were you at his apartment last night than?" she questions in a quieter voice, she almost seems scared for the answer. Chris knows how screwed up I am. She knows how down I've been since Tobias dumped me. After all, she was candor. I can't take it anymore, I just can't, and I break down right there and fall to the floor in tears. I just confirmed Chris's suspicions about why I was at Tobias's apartment last night. She now knows everything and I didn't even have to say a word, best friends are good like that.

She kneels down besides me, shaking her head, with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as well. She hugs me tight and I just cry harder. Great now the two people I love most have seen me sobbing, all in one great morning. She soon looses the battle to keep in her own tears and cries right along with me. Then I start to feel bad for making Christina sad, I'm selfish I shouldn't have done this to her. We stay like this for a while just clutching each other and letting it all out. In a way it feels good, refreshing even. I've been bottling my feelings up for the past three months and it feels amazing to just let the tears that have been begging to spill over out.

**Ok guys that's it I hope you liked it. Give me ideas about where the story should go. And again I'm sorry for taking a while to get this up! If there were any mistakes, sorry I'm to lazy to read over it again. Please review it really helps me write! Happy new year!**


End file.
